


Prezervative și pepperoni

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is a sex god, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, MakBarnes better love me, One Shot, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The things I do for friendship, Up all night to get Bucky, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned, winter smolder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has fun with those metal fingers while our young heroine gets her fill...in more than one hole ;) I'm sorry that was disgusting....actually you know what I'm not, this is porn, have a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prezervative și pepperoni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakBarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/gifts).



It was a beautiful summer morning and the sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. Angelina could feel the strong metal arm of her husband wrapped around her and she shivered happily around it, though she looked glumly out at her view of the beach from their hotel balcony.

"I hate the beach." She sighed gently, earning a sweet laugh from her Bucky as he nuzzled delicately into her neck. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of her Forest Beauty perfume and hummed.

"I know honey, I don't like it either. But Steve's wedding is this weekend and this is where he picked so…" Angelina giggled and ran her fingers along the side of his arm.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Angelina's tummy growled and Bucky's eyebrows rose, deciding to pull his gorgeous medium length hair into a low ponytail as he opened the sliding door to reenter the room.

"Come on, Princess. Let's order you something to eat." Angelina shook her head no but followed him inside anyway, pointing to the refrigerator.

"No baby, that's okay. Stevie and Riley (his fiancée) brought over a pizza last night but you were asleep, so I slipped it in the fridge. There is also some Mountain Dew in there." Bucky smiled and puts two pieces into the microwave, stopping only to pour you each a nice fizzy glass of the sugary beverage. You each take a few sips before the microwave dings and Bucky retrieves the hot plate.

"Damn it!" Bucky nearly dropped it, burning his fingers on the bottom side of the dish. Angelina quickly brought the two digits he scalded up to her lips and pressed them with kisses. The tender moment soon turned a little sensual when Angelina heard Bucky let out a poorly stifled groan and she smirked. She gently began to nibble his fingertips and Bucky pressed their bodies together headily.

"You're giving me some naughty ideas Princess…might wanna stop." Angelina's grin only widened and she slipped one of his whole fingers into his mouth. She sucked on it greedily for a few moments before smugly pulling away.

"Might I?" His crystal blue eyes were lust blown, and his breath became rugged, gently brushing here lips with his thumb. He said nothing but took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom, the pizza plate in his free hand. He slammed the door shut hard, putting that metal arm to good use. Angelina sat the plate on the bed and Bucky grabbed her roughly by the waist. He pulled her slender, perfect body against his tight muscular one and savagely captured her lips.

"This is what you get you know, Angie. Wearing such enticing pajamas." It was still so early in the morning and neither one of them had dressed properly. Angelina was wearing a sheer blue night down, form fitting and stopping right at her thighs. He could see her matching blue bra and panties underneath and he moaned in anticipation as she allowed him to cup her breasts.

"You're so beautiful." Angelina blushed and leaned in to gently nibble on Bucky's bare chest, threading her fingers into the waistband of his flannel pajama bottoms and giving a sharp tug.

"Get on the bed James…I have an idea." She purred, watching in adoration as he drops his pants and his black boxers with a happy grin on his face and did exactly as she asked. He laid on his back and Angelina retrieved one of the pizza slices from the dish, taking her hand and rubbing the sizzling food onto her husband's chiseled abs. Bucky jumped at the slight pain and exhilaration coursing through him, watching curiously as the cheese and marinara sauces began to melt and drip down to his lower extremities. Angelina moans loudly at the very sight and climbs on top of her messy counterpart. Straddling his waist, she begins to slowly lap the sauce from the crevasses of his muscles.

"P-Princess…ugh!" She could tell by the look in Bucky's eyes that he wanted to touch and please her so bad, though she already had him writhing beneath her. Bucky fought to grab and rip off Angelina's panties. Angelina allowed it, but teased him roughly as she ground her wet quim against his erection.

"Angie…please…I want inside you…I want to fuck you with these thick, metal fingers just how you like….let me treat you." Angelina seemed to think about it, and oh how tempting it was, but it was her turn to give a good show.

"But baby, you're so messy." She purred, bending down and taking a large bite out of the pizza. Bucky whimpered and watched in pure ecstasy as her long, nimble tongue trailed from the cheese at his chest to the hot pepperoni's further south, turning so that her ass was in his face and her head was working diligently down at his lower half. Bucky smirked, and as Angelina took one of the pepperoni's into her mouth, he leaned in and forcefully licked her vagina, earning a loud squeak from her in return. She attempted to move, but Bucky held her tightly in place, rubbing one of those metal fingers teasingly down her womanhood.

"Now be a good girl and eat off of daddy while he finger fucks you." It was a whisper, but also a demand and Angelina was wetter than she had ever been in her life.

"Yes sir." It became more and more difficult to eat the pizza off of Bucky once she felt three of his fingers slip inside her at once. He curled them up in a manner that would be sure to push into her sweet spot as he quickly began to pump the fingers in and out of her.

"Oh…Oh! B-Buck…." Angelina was trying hard to swallow the food in her mouth, and as she hid so she grabbed a hold of Bucky's cock, rubbing the remaining sauce all over it and sucking it into her mouth as payback. Bucky growled at the feeling of her tight, hot mouth, pounding into her faster and adding in a fourth finger. Angelina screams around his dick at the fullness and the vibrations nearly choke Bucky.

"Yes!" He uses his free hand to grip Angelina's long curls tightly, bucking (no pun intended) his hips into her mouth and relishing in the erotic mewling that falls from her pouty lips. A heat begins to swirl in both of their groins and Angelina's body starts to tremble at the feeling of the slick metallic appendages sliding in and out of her at a quicksilver like pace.

"I'm gonna…ugh, I love you!" Bucky cried as he spilled is white hot seed deep into Angelina's throat. The very taste of her lover did her in and Angelina came undone quickly, her orgasm exploding around Bucky's fingers, enticing him to pull them out and pop them into his mouth.

"Mmm, pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky and Steve belong to MARVEL


End file.
